gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Decoy
Wasted Busted Securicar destroyed Identity discovered Remaining too close to the pickup point |reward = $35,000 |unlocks = Love's Disappearance |unlockedby = Escort Service |todo = Now lead the cops away from the warehouse! (After the player takes the Securicar) }} Decoy is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by media tycoon and businessman Donald Love from the Love Media building at the Bedford Point district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Claude drops by Love Media, looking for more work. Donald tells that SWAT and the police are guarding the Old Oriental Gentleman's location in Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale. Donald wants Claude to get in the van used by the Oriental Gentleman and act as a decoy to the police, in order to let the Oriental Gentleman escape. Claude gets over to the location, already noticing many Police Cars and Enforcers waiting with officers on foot to pounce as soon as the van starts moving. He then gets inside the van, and gets a six-star wanted level as the waiting LCPD vehicles spring their trap and close in. He drives the van away from the warehouse, making the police chase him, with the Oriental Gentleman then having the opportunity to escape. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get over to Pike Creek and get in the decoy van. *Now lead the cops away from the warehouse. Reward The reward for this mission is $35,000. The mission Love's Disappearance is unlocked. Gallery Walkthrough Decoy-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at the Love Media Building in Bedford Point and is welcomed by Donald Love, who gives Claude some words of wisdom. Decoy-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Love tells Claude that the lock-up where the Securicar that Claude helped the Old Oriental Gentleman be driven to is now under close surveillance by SWAT teams. Decoy-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Love hires Claude to take the Securicar and act as a decoy to let the Old Oriental Gentleman and Love's package that Claude had to previously collect leave the lock-up unharmed. Decoy-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude going back to his vehicle. Decoy-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude on his way to the lock-up in Pike Creek. Decoy-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|After arriving at the lock-up, Claude finds the Securicar parked in-front of the lock-up's garage. Decoy-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude getting into the Securicar. Decoy-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|After Claude gets into the Securicar, he immediately gets extreme police attention, who try to hunt him down at all costs. Decoy-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude tries to hold off the cops by driving around while the Old Oriental Gentleman escapes from the lock-up. Decoy-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|After a three in-game hours of the chase, mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *When the player has a five-star or six-star wanted level during the mission before entering the Securicar, only Police Cars and Enforcers will spawn chasing Claude, while the FBI Cars and Barracks OLs will form the roadblocks. If the player has evaded the wanted level before entering the Securicar and then enters it, the army will take over the LCPD with Barracks OLs and Rhinos, making the mission much harder. (Tested on PC & Android) *Pay 'n' Sprays and police bribes will not reduce the wanted level in this mission. *The LCPD Dispatcher makes a specific alert during this mission upon entering the Securicar: "All units be on lookout for Securicar in Pike Creek area, suspect is armed and dangerous." *Decoy is the only mission in GTA III which gives the protagonist a six-star wanted level. It shares this feat with the ''GTA Advance'' finale Freedom Flies in the 3D era. Navigation }}de:Der Köder Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III